Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 406 - Small Thumbsticks
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 406 - Small Thumbsticks is the four-hundred sixth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-second episode of Season 5. Video Overview Vintage Beef's ForzaFuel Trip A Creeper arrives at the episode's intro, but Kurt's paranoia allows him to spot it before it's too late. A big donation and a few other donations have upped the Child's Play Charity total to $12,250. Vintage Beef is still in Europe on the ForzaFuel trip. Strangely, Xbox has not been promoting the ForzaFuel event, and it is staged like a reality show. Throwing out seeds, Kurt goes on a quick tangent about sticky plants in America. Kurt's New Xbox One On Twitter, Kurt uploaded a time on twitter from the Forza Horizon 2 demo, and naturally that had to be on an Xbox One. Kurt has actually owned an Xbox One for about a week and says that the included free game was enough of an incentive for him, and he purchased Forza Motorsport 5 as a free game, and got a $50 Xbox Live card free too. Kurt is waiting for an Xbox One capture card to come in to make videos, and has been getting used to it. The small thumbsticks on the Xbox One controller bother Kurt. With the PlayStation 2 being the last console Kurt owned, when he loaded up Xbox One, Kurt was surprised at the gigabytes updates needed for Forza Motorsport 5. Despite being able to play at 10%, Kurt still is not sold on console gaming's benefits. Space News: NASA Contracts NASA selected contracts for manned spaceflight to the International Space Station and selected SpaceX and Boeing. Boeing is a weird choice to Kurt and he will look it up more. Question: What are your thoughts, if any, on the independence referendum in Scotland? Kurt does not know a lot about Scotland, but knows that 'No' is supposed to be the leading choice. Question: I was wondering what games you are looking forward to and how do those games compare to the games you looked forward to ten or twenty years ago? There was no game expectations even ten years ago as there were no Internet hype. Kurt has more of an indie influence in his game choices and has a few racing games he is looking at. Project Cars may be arcade-based, and games like Forza Horizon 2 are social racing games. Kurt is not really sure what the difference is. Question: Any plans of making a game or something themed for the PlayMindcrack server? Kurt is not a creative Minecrafter, and the previous iteration really lacked MindCrack games. Wanting King of the Ladder, Kurt says that a public version is hard. Question: If you get back to KSP again, would you try Scott Manley's challenge for getting into space and out in the shortest amount of time? The restarted Kerbal Space Program series did not really get off the ground, and that has created some angry fans. Coestar gets hounded for Coe's Quest, BdoubleO for Let's Build, and then Kurt for Kerbal Space Program. Kurt is not a fan of the way the Tycoon-style game is set up, another turn-off. Kurt thinks it is a blessing and a curse he started playing the game very early on as it makes him bored. He might just delete the two uploaded videos and play the game in a creative mode. Kurt is not a challenge fan and even though Zisteau did the challenge well, that is not how he plays the game. The Tycoon style is not the Kerbal Space Program Kurt liked and says that if he tried to do the Tycoon style stuff, he would not have as much fun. Also the MindCrack Season 5 episodes have been in the livestream archives. Trivia * The end slate links to SpeedRunners w/ Orange Wool - 14 - Get Blued, and GRID Autosport Career Mode - 39 - Intimidation.